


all he ever wanted

by gabstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Presents, Tiny bit of Angst, holiday fic, plot twist: akaashi and his mom have a happy and healthy relationship, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabstar/pseuds/gabstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is out of town the week of Valentine's Day and has to find new ways to spoil his boyfriend senseless. </p><p>((Four gifts Bokuto gives Akaashi for Valentine's Day, plus the one Akaashi actually wanted))</p>
            </blockquote>





	all he ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> okay so Valentine's Day is on a Sunday this year but I'm just going to ignore that and have it on a week day instead.

Akaashi wakes to a basket of roses.

It’s the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes, sitting pretty on his nightstand. Akaashi is awake instantly as a shock of excitement shakes his veins. He sits up, trembling a little as he reads the card.

 _“Keiji!! Flowers for my favorite flower!! I love you SO SO MUCH!!!! Sorry I won’t be around today, but I’ll make it up to you, I PROMISE!!! Love- Your Valentine_ ”

The note is littered with hearts and smiley faces and Akaashi is glad no one’s around to see the big stupid grin on his face. He pulls an armful of roses into his arms and breathes deeply.

 _Could be better_ , Akaashi thinks as he imagines warm arms and a soft chest to nuzzle into. But it’ll do for now. He gathers up his flowers and creeps downstairs as quietly as he can.

He peers into his kitchen, half expecting Bokuto to jump out and surprise him. Instead he finds his mother. She’s in a bathrobe, smiling slightly over a mug of tea.

“Bit over the top, isn’t he?” she says coyly.

Akaashi straightens, though there probably isn’t a point trying to look dignified with sleep-tousled hair, PJs, and an armful of flowers.

“That’s putting it lightly,” he says as he scours his cupboards for vases. He knows his mother has to have at least one, though he can’t recall any that would be big enough for the amount he’s carrying.

“You _like_ him,” his mother accuses in a way only Akaashi’s mother can get away with. Akaashi’s ears burn pink.

“Did he come by?” he asks, deliberately ignoring her prod. He frowns at his cupboards. Where would someone typically keep vases? Stored away?

“Not today,” she says. “He brought those over earlier this week.”

Akaashi’s heart sinks. “Oh.”

His mother laughs. “Check the cabinet to your bottom right.”

Akaashi crouches and, ah, there they are. Well, at least his flowers won’t go dry.

He must be pouting as he arranges his flowers, because she rises and kisses his cheek breifly. Akaashi wrinkles his nose. Her breath smells like tea and morning.

“He’ll be back before you know it, Keiji,” she says.

Akaashi gives a noncommittal hum and she pats his kissed-cheek reassuringly.

“Don’t take too long with that, you still have to go to school,” she warns. “Oh! Almost forgot!”

She kisses his cheek once more.

“That one’s from Koutarou-kun.”

Akaashi is intensely grateful it’s impossible to die from embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“He isn’t coming today, you know,” Konoha says as they change into their practice gear for morning practice. He gestures to Akaashi’s half-open book bag where his own Valentine has started to spill out, jostled from place as Akaashi had retrieved his freshly-laundered gym clothes. Akaashi stuffs the pink, plushy owl back inside hastily.

“I know that,” Akaashi says. “Just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Konoha asks.  

“Nothing,” Akaashi says. He struggles to unbutton his school uniform. “We should start with receiving drills today, don’t you think Konoha-san?”

Konoha smirks. “Yeah, yeah sure, but hey, you should check your locker first.”

Akaashi blinks. “What?”

Konoha flutters his eyelashes innocently. “What, what?”

“ _What did you do?_ ”

Konoha’s smirk deepens into a full-blown grin. “What makes you think I had anything to do with it?”

Akaashi shoots him a dirty look, but obliges and opens his locker.

At once he is assaulted with a swarm of pink and red balloons, bursting for freedom, and he bats them away as they crowd his face. Konoha is swallowed in giggles and snorts.

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Konoha manages through his laughter.

Akaashi sighs at his now violently pink locker. Along with the balloons there are paper hearts plastered everywhere along with glitter and pink confetti. And sitting on the shelf is a rosy-colored mug and matching mittens on display.

“Bokuto-san put you up to this?” Akaashi concludes and Konoha confirms with a nod. Akaashi sighs again, trying to quell the pleased feeling curling in his heart and lungs.  How does Bokuto manage to be so frustrating yet painfully endearing all at once? Akaashi examines his mug and mittens and finds a packet of hot-chocolate mix and a second note stuffed inside.

_“Keiji!! Do you miss me yet?? I miss you!! But don’t worry. I’ll be home on Friday and I’ll make it up to you with the best White Day EVER, promise!!!!! Hopefully these will keep you warm until I get back!!”_

Like the first, the note is generously decorated with kissy faces and hearts and it’s embarrassing to look at. Akaashi stows it away with the first in his pocket.

“What did the note say?” Konoha asks, eyeing him curiously.

Akaashi clears his throat and shuts his locker with unnecessary force. “Receiving drills, let's go.”

Practice goes smoothly after that. Akaashi knew he would make a great substitute captain, and is proven right by how even the third years listen and respect him. Even if they’re still rambunctious and filled with more energy than what’s good for them. Konoha and Komi giggle while Sarukui loses his footing and slips spectacularly over a jump-serve. Akaashi smiles along with them, but can’t help feeling there’s one distinct, hearty laugh missing from the bunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunchtime is (predictably) lonely. Akaashi is accustomed to spending his breaks with Bokuto, often tucked away in spare classrooms where they can laugh quietly over bentos or sometimes go out for smoothies at a nearby fast-food chain. Akaashi supposes he could meet up with others from the team, or with some friends from his own year. But the idea doesn’t seem very appealing. Nothing seems appealing. Bokuto isn’t answering any of Akaashi’s thank you texts, or ‘did you really have to use glitter Kou, my locker is never going to be clean again’ texts, or any of his ‘that scholarship better be worth it because I might forget how to toss to you if you miss anymore practices’ texts.

He scowls at his empty inbox as he sits on the grassy courtyard. Even with the full day training sessions, Bokuto usually made it a point to contact him by now. Often with selfies and messages bragging about all spikes he’s landing and all the new friends he’s making too. Akaashi pretends not to be intensely jealous over whoever “Kawa-kun” was supposed to be as he looks far too pretty to be both a setter and have an arm draped over Bokuto, mid-laugh in the picture.

“Oi! ‘Kaashi!”

Akaashi blinks and Kuroo is jogging up to him, messy-haired and beaming. Akaashi leaps to his feet and nearly spills his bento.  

“Kuroo-san, what are you-- Is that Bokuto-san’s jacket?” Akaashi stops short.

It _is_ Bokuto’s jacket. Akaashi would recognize that cologne anywhere. It sits loose over Kuroo’s slender shoulders and rides up too short on Kuroo’s longer limbs.

“It’s my disguise,” Kuroo corrects. “I’m in enemy territory.”

Akaashi is mid-eye roll when Kuroo shoves a package to his chest.

“Here, from bird-brain,” Kuroo says. “He wanted me to deliver it in person.”

Akaashi blinks and unwraps the misshapen present and-- he warms. It’s a bottle of Karashi Mustard, two packets of bird seeds, and a bag of heart candies all messily bundled up together. Akaashi struggles not to smile so openly.

“Thank you,” Akaashi says. “I appreciate it.”

Kuroo shrugs halfheartedly, but the color topping his cheekbones give him away. “Yeah, yeah. No big deal. Oh, and the note.”

Akaashi reads eagerly.

“ _Keiji!! You’re probably having the worst day without me there, but bird-feeding always cheers you up!!! Remember that one time where the robin was sitting on my shoulder for like ten minutes??_ \-- ((Five minutes at most, Akaashi inwardly corrects))-- _it was awesome. And don’t forget to treat yourself too!!!_ ”

“Karashi Mustard?” Kuroo asks.

“My favorite,” Akaashi says. “Usually with boiled rapeseeds but--”

“He probably wasn’t thinking?” Kuroo finishes.

Akaashi doesn’t bother hiding his smile now. Not as he shakes his head. “No, he was thinking.”

His grip tightens around his note, crinkling the edges. “He was just thinking of me.”

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi walks home in Bokuto’s jacket, stolen off Kuroo. Akaashi wonders if Kuroo and Bokuto use similar colognes because the jacket doesn’t smell very different even after Kuroo’s time with it. It wouldn’t surprise him, given everything else the two share. Akaashi keeps stealing whiffs and fighting the urge to text Bokuto and ask him about it.

“I’m home,” Akaashi calls out, toeing off his shoes. “Okaasan?”

There’s no answer and Akaashi assumes she must be running late at work. He wanders into the sitting room and-- his sigh is almost weary.

“Really, Koutarou?” he says, staring at his fourth and hopefully final Valentine’s Day surprise. It’s another basket, this one pink and filled with boxes of popcorn, candy bars, and borrowed DVDs. Akaashi gets to his knees, searching for his note.

“ _Keiji!!! Since I can’t take you out for a perfect Valentine’s Day date you’ll just have to have a perfect stay-at-home date by yourself!! You’ll save some of the popcorn for me, right? I love you!!”_

Akaashi’s smile is sad, as he feels a small pang of wistfulness. Bokuto adores popcorn, but always forgets how much he hates getting kernels stuck in his teeth. He usually ends up sulking about it until Akaashi makes him floss them out. Akaashi vaguely remembers being annoyed having to pause the movie for Bokuto’s dental adventures, but now he can’t imagine it. He would gratefully take any amount of complaining or pausing if it just meant Bokuto was _here_.  

Akaashi’s bones feel hollow. Already he felt longing, an emptiness, and Bokuto has only been gone three days. Was it just because it was Valentine’s Day? Or was this how it would feel every time Bokuto leaves him behind? How will it be when Bokuto is off at a university somewhere? How often would they be able to see each other between practices and classes and homework? Would Akaashi really be able to do this for an entire year?

Akaashi swallows a sour lump collecting in his throat. He checks his phone. Still no messages. Of course.

Akaashi microwaves the popcorn and pops one of the DVDs in anyway. He curls underneath a blanket, eyes glassy as the movie rolls on in front of him. All this time Akaashi had been worried about what Bokuto spending a year by himself at university. (Who would pull Bokuto out of his dejected modes? Would his new team give him the support he needs? Would Kuroo be able to cook well enough to feed both him and Bokuto’s ravenous appetite?) Akaashi had been so busy mentally fussing over Bokuto he hadn’t even considered that _he_ might be needing worry over too.

Akaashi ends up dozing off in the middle of the movie, head cushioned on the owl plushie he had yet to give Bokuto. He wakes to his phone vibrating harshly on his face.

He jolts awake, fumbling to answer.

“Kou?” he says drowsily. Hopefully.

“No, just me,” his mother answers. Her voice is loud over music and laughter in the background. “Were you asleep?”

“No,” Akaashi lies, wiping drool from his chin. “Where are you?”

“A coworker invited me to a party,” his mother says grimly. “I was dragged along. Will you be okay on your own?”

Akaashi nods before remembering she can’t see him. “Yeah I’ll be fine.”

“You aren’t sulking, are you?” she lectures. “Why don’t you call Tetsurou-kun? He’s always fun, isn’t he?”

“I think he has a date,” Akaashi says. Who was it again? Someone from Karasuno, he thinks blearily. No wait it was his setter. Or was it--

“Call someone then,” she says stubbornly. “You should be having fun too, Keiji.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes but says, “Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Okaasan.”

“I love you,” she says. “Don’t stay up late.”

“Okay, love you,” he says and she hangs up.

Akaashi slumps and checks his text messages. Nothing.

He’s being childish, he knows. Hadn’t Bokuto showered him all day in attention and presents? Hadn’t Akaashi been prepared to go all day without hearing from him? He tosses his phone aside and flips off the movie. He is going to call it in early, sleep off this heavy, lonesome feeling.

He is tossing out candy wrappers when he hears frantic knocking on his door.

Akaashi has half a mind to dump Bokuto entirely if he finds a giant Owl-themed Valentine’s day gram or a hired actor singing his praises or another giant vase of roses or--

But Akaashi swings the door open and it’s none of these things. Instead he finds a sweaty, red-faced, out of breath Bokuto Koutarou huffing on his doorstep.

“Keiji!” Bokuto starts, but he doesn’t get another word out. Akaashi nearly topples him, wrapping his arms around him, clinging to him, burying his face in Bokuto’s warm, sweaty neck. Bokuto’s laugh is wheezy and he squeezes Akaashi back.  

“Keiji, I missed you,” Bokuto murmurs into Akaashi’s hair. “I missed you. I missed--”

Akaashi feels that horrible oh-god-I-am-going-to-cry feeling as he kisses the missing from Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto kisses him back, humming happily.

“Missed you,” Akaashi echos. He breaks away to get a good look at him. Bokuto’s hair is drooping with sweat, jacketless (Akaashi is still wearing his), and he’s still in full practice gear. He must have ran all the way from the train station-- Akaashi kisses again him for his sweetness.

“You’re wearing my jacket!” Bokuto says delightedly when they part again. “Kuroo gave it to you? Did you get all your presents?”

Akaashi nods and sniffs. He brushes aside loose lock of hair from Bokuto’s face. “Yeah, I did.”

Bokuto grins and nuzzles kisses to the side of his face. “Did you like all of them?”

Akaashi giggles under Bokuto’s ticklish, insistent kisses. Even if there is a threatening sting at the corners of his eyes. He catches Bokuto’s mouth mid-nuzzle.

“I did,” he repeats. He doesn’t trust himself to say much more. Not with the hardening lump gathering in his throat. “I loved them.”

“Sorry I didn’t answer your texts,” Bokuto rushes out. “I had to get special permission to come out and see you, and I didn’t want them getting mad at me for being at my phone and take away my special permission to leave.”

“It’s fine,” Akaashi says, voice hoarse. “You’re here, so it’s fine.”

Bokuto gives a teasing grin. “Keijiiii did you miss me or something?”

Akaashi punches his shoulder and Bokuto kisses his salty eyelashes.

“I’ll never make you miss me for very long,” Bokuto says quietly. “I promise.”

Akaashi wraps him up again, determined to hold him for as close to forever as he can get. Bokuto is solid and steady around him. His warmth seeps into Akaashi’s body, melts away whatever fears or doubts Akaashi had.

Akaashi kisses the corner of Bokuto’s jaw. Bokuto’s sweat has chilled and Bokuto shivers.

“You’re cold,” Akaashi says. “You’re going to get sick if you stay out here.”

“I’m fine,” Bokuto insists, even as he sniffs. “Really--”

“No, come inside,” Akaashi says, pulling him indoors. “You need a hot shower. I’ll get you something warm to change into.”

“Keiji--”

Akaashi kisses his mouth swiftly. “If you hurry, I might join you.”

Bokuto grins and complies all too easily after that.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day!!! have a fluff monster 
> 
> ((i know, i know. another fluff fic where bokuto spoils akaashi stupidly and akaashi almost cries?? I am painfully unoriginal))
> 
> ((hmu at cutiekeiji on tumblr!!! i'll update the harry potter au sometime this weekend!! comments and feedback always appreciated thanks!!!))


End file.
